Dragonfly
by JeallyBeanz
Summary: Dragonfly... Many believe it to be a simple test you find online to test your knowledge. But only a small group of Hunters and Huntresses know the true purpose of this test. To find Dragonfly. Who is Dragonfly? Why are such powerful people after? "She has a way with the beasts." Qrow - Join Dragonfly as she explores this new world of Remnant. Updates every Wednesday
1. The Beginning

Starting Audio Recording Dragon Fly...

Subject: Dragon Fly

Creator: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Purpose: Unknown

Additional Information:

Dragon Fly is a game that requires extremely high intellect. Many of have failed and getting passed the second test is a challenge. No one knows where and when Dragon Fly first popped up, it was just there one day and it remains there. No amount of searching can help us find its cyber foot print. It doesn't exist according to our computers when we search. Is Dragon Fly a test a secret government created? Is it for fun? Are extraterrestrial species involved? We do not know. Its on record that only one man has passed the test. He gave no details about how he passed or what happened. All he did was give us a message. I will play the message now.

"My name is Indigo Pasely. I have passed the Dragon Fly test. Dragon Fly, a game of puzzle and mystery. Real world adventure and danger.

So many people world wide have tried to beat this game. Many have failed and only a few have actually passed the first test.

Little do they know the truth of what happens if you complete the test. If you are reading this, it is to late. Do not attempt to try Dragon Fly, do not even think about it. Its dangerous and it'll only bring death... This is Indigo Pasley, please tell my family I am sorry."

That is the end of his file. We found his body three weeks after receiving said note. We performed an autopsy and it shows he died a natural death by heart attack. Who caused this man to die? Will we ever know the truth? This is Doctor Yun signing off. Together we can make the future brighter.

End of Audio Recording...


	2. Traveller?

Is this how I die? This beast of the unknown. Will I die by it's paws?

"Zwei!" A high pitched voice shouts.

A human has come to save me!

This beast jumps off my curled form and a hand touches my head.

I flinch away and the human almost immediately retracts their hand.

"Hey. It's okay! I'm Ruby Rose!"

I peek out from under my hands and look over the strange girl.

Her hair is black and fades into red. Her eyes intrigue me the most, pools of silver. Such innocence.

She smiles,"Are you lost?"

I shakily nod my head and remove my hands from my face.

Ruby smiles wider,"Don't worry! I'll take you to dad and he'll help you home!" She stands up and I shakily follow suit. Ruby fist pumps the air,"Let's go!"

That day has forever been ingrained in my mind.

Ruby Rose who accepted me for who I was. Ears and all.

I did end up being returned to my parents who were in Patch to visit a friend. But I knew that I was going to meet Ruby again. I am going to become a Huntress! That is my dream and I will become stronger for the next time I meet Ruby Rose.

My name is Mari and I'm gonna be the best huntress ever!

Hopefully Blake will want to be one with me…

It's been a long eleven years. After Blake ran off to join the White Fang. I ran off to find the best swords fighter out there.

I failed and met the crankiest traveller ever.

Her name is Cecilia Baki. Cecilia has trained me on the road for all this time and has helped me design a weapon. She then started to have me call her Baki-sensei.

When I get mad I call her Baka-sensei.

Cecilia is now 48 and she wields twin katanas. That's it. Just plain old katanas but boy does she know how to use them.

She might not be the best swordswomen out there, but she is the best in my heart. Well the best until she ups my training further. The aura training is the worst.

My aura is more shadow based. Since I am not of normal height, it tends to be easier to hide. But I mean, manipulating shadows is pretty cool I guess but Baki's is way more cool. She can blow trees down!

Enough of the past though. Baki recorded a video of me fighting an alpha Beowulf and attached it to a registration form. She then sent it off to Beacon an entire year early!

But I got accepted and here I am. On an airship. My travelling cloak still wrapped around me tightly. On my way to Beacon.

After Professor Ozpin gave some lame speech, we were shuffled into a large room to sleep in.

I brush my long purple hair and put it up in a bun behind my grey cat ears. Yes I dyed them grey, not by choice. Another story for another time.

After dressing into a pair of sweats and a hoodie with a cat face on the front, I glance around at everyone else in the room.

A particular person catches my eye. A guy with blonde hair in a onesie.

I cover my mouth giggling to myself before a rather high pitched voice brings me out of my thoughts. I look around and spot a girl with black hair that fades into red with eyes like silver. My eyes widen and I jump up,"Ruby?!"

She looks to me, looking confused,"M-Mari?"

I nod and she tackles me in a hug,"Ruby! You're here!"

Ruby nods as I hug her back,"So are you! You are so tiny! And your hair!"

Ruby is pulled off me and a girl with wild yellow hair stands above us. Her eyes are purple! Like my hair!

"Who is this Ruby?" She asks.

I look at her chest and then mine before deflating. Why is everyone so much more endowed than I?

Ruby goes on to explain her and my encounter in the forest. After Ruby is done, she introduces each other to the other.

After a tight hug from Yang and almost dying, I am then dragged to a kind of older Blake that's not a faunus.

Ruby introduces us in turn. I zone out of their conversation when a Schnee walks up to our group.

I use Yang as a human shield while the Schnee yells at us to be quiet.

Blake look alike sighs and blows out the candle efficiently shutting us up. Smart move..


	3. Team

The way I woke up was not as I imagined.

Ruby decided to get up early and trip over my head. That resulted in her falling on me and knocking all breath I had out of my lungs.

I wish to never wake like that again.

Heaving myself up with a sigh, I begin to pack my bag and stuff up after dressing. My knee high black boots cover my purple leggings. I put on a sports bra and follow that with a dark purple tight skirt. I don on travelling cloak that is black and has my crest sewn into the back. I put my weapon at my waist in its folded sheath like form.

Ruby races over, startling me,"Mari! I want you to meet my friends!" She then proceeds to drag me over to a group of people. Ruby points to a girl with white everything. She looks so pale! "That's Weiss!" Ruby points to a redhead,"Pyrrha!" She then points to onesie boy,"And Jaune!"

I nod while Jaune walks over,"Hi. Names Jaune Ark. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

I laugh as he tries and fails to send me a wink,"Sorry Jaune. Not my type."

He pouts and fiddles with his sword at his side.

I turn to the other two,"Mari Libelle. Nice to meet you."

Weiss rolls her eyes, looking annoyed,"Weiss Schnee. You wouldn't talk to me if you knew who I was."

I roll my eyes,"Okay spoiled brat." I turn to Pyrrha and study her,"You look familiar." I trail off before backing up and pointing towards her,"You're on that cereal! Pumpkin Pete's right?"

The Schnee scoffs,"Not just that." She then proceeds to list everything Pyrrha has accomplished.

I yawn and ignore her,"Yeah yeah ice princess. I get the idea. Oh so mighty Pyrrha, I must bow to her because all I am to you is scum under your shoe." I turn and give the heiress the finger,"Fuck off. I could care less is Pyrrha is queen of the world. She's nice, therefore I hope to be friends with her." Looking at my watch, I check the time,"I'm off. See you at initiation."

Weiss blubbers behind me in obvious anger as I walk off, dismissing her.

Me:1 Weiss: 0

I groan as Ozpin goes on and on about the test. Find a partner and find a relic. It could've been that short! Honestly, old people love to talk.

I watch as people to my left are suddenly launched into the sky. Oh joy… This will be fun.

Some guy with an obvious hate for faunus is launched next to me.

I steel my mind quickly to prepare. Just like Cecilia told me. Knees bent, arms tucked in but ready at a moment's notice. I'm launched into the air and my hair whips around my face. Let's get wild.

Laughter bubbles up in my chest and I pull out of sword in its grenade launcher form. I use the impact of the grenades to launch me farther. Laughing madly, I enjoy the wind flying across my face. I grin madly when I spot an area with no trees to land in. I dive bomb, head first into the ground. Just before hitting the ground, I tilt midair so my legs takes the impact. Dirt and rock crack and fly around me. I glance down and look at the massive crater under me and nervously laugh.

Maybe I went overboard on the landing..

Shrugging, I begin my walk into the forest. I come upon a clearing with Pyrrha stopping an attack from a large Beowulf with only her shield. Where is her spear?

Shrugging, I pull out my large sword. I probably went overboard on this too…

I launch myself into the air with a grenade and start spinning midair. I spin faster and faster, my sword seeming to bend around my balled up form as I slam into the Beowulf's neck.

It gives a short howl before I slice off it's head. I land on the ground and give Pyrrha a smile,"Wassup Pumpkin Pete's girl!"

Pyrrha lets out a giggle,"Hi Mari."

I grin,"Where's your spear?"

Pyrrha's right hand becomes covered in black stuff and her spear flies into her hand,"Here we are. Looks like you're my partner."

I nod grinning,"Yep! Jessica Mari Libelle at your service madam! But call me Mari please."

Pyrrha nods laughing,"Okay Mari. Let's get going."

I rest the blunt edge of sword against my shoulder and follow Pyrrha into the woods.

We chat about this or that until a loud scream is heard.

We look up and Jaune is thrown over our heads.

Rumbling is heard and a massive Deathstalker shatters the trees behind us.

"Run!" Pyrrha shouts and takes off running with me at her heels.

I occasionally fire a round at the Deathstalker to slow it slightly.

We burst into a clearing with six others.

"Run!" We cry and push ahead faster.

The Death Stalker lets out a loud roar followed by a shriek of a giant Nevermore.

Ruby attacks the Death Stalker and fails. As she's running back, the Nevermore launches an attack that catches her cloak under a feather.

Weiss ends up saving Ruby by temporarily freezing the Death Stalker.

We run towards a large tower. I join Ruby, Yang, and Weiss in attempting to stop the Nevermore.

I fire a round at the Nevermore, seeming to upset it further.

It destroys the pillar I am standing on, I use my grenade launcher to launch me towards the Deathstalker. I crack the bridge when I land, sending Blake flying towards the Nevermore.

The Deathstalker aims to clutch the tired teenage boy in its pinchers.

I jump into the air and slice off the pincer before it can grab this boy.

Pyrrha manages to cut off the Deathstalkers stinger. The stinger lodges into it's body partially.

I make eye contact with the orange haired girl and she grins. I hold my sword upwards and she races towards the sword. As soon as her foot touches the sword, I launch her into the air.

Said girl twirls mid air before slamming her hammer onto the stinger, driving it deeper.

The Deathstalker squeals before the red leaves it's eyes.

We pant in exhaustion as we watch the other four finish off the Nevermore.

I give Pyrrha a high five and turn to the other two. That was some awesome fight!

Ozpin finishes introducing another team who sneered at me the entire time. Ozpin then turns to the board.

"Jessica Libelle. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day you will work as team JNPR under the leadership of Jessica Libelle."

My eyed widen in shock and Ozpin turns to introduce team RWBY.

I am leading my own team.

Well shit...


End file.
